Various picture frames have been used in the past to mount and display photographs, artwork, documents, and other relatively flat objects on a wall or other surface. Traditional picture frames typically have four sides or edges, with a separate plastic or glass cover plate over the displayed photograph or other object. While these types of picture frames may have satisfied various needs, they generally do not provide for quickly changing the displayed photograph. In addition, they may be relatively costly due to the materials and labor necessary to manufacture them. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved framing system for mounting and displaying photographs, artwork, documents, etc.